I Don't Think I Love You
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Pas grand chose à dire, c'est une Death-fic/Song-fic du titre "I don't think i love you" de Hoobastank.


Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclaimer : Durarara appartient à Ryôgo Narita

Note de l'auteur C'est une death-fic/song-fic alors je conseil de lire avec la musique "I don't think i love you" de Hoobastank ( watch?v=23k-9LO8Tx0)

* * *

Un homme s'avançait doucement sous la pluie battante, dans le vent glaciale, une simple capuche sur la tête pour le protégé. Tout de noir vêtue, comme à son habitude. Il s'avançait dans ce cimetière, le cœur bâtant, vers la tombe d'une personne qu'il aurait voulu moins cher à son cœur qu'à ce moment précis. Il avait dans les mains des fleurs, blanches. Une fois devant la tombe, il les déposa gentiment et se redressa, mit la main sur la pierre et commença son monologue.

"Tu sais, j'étais là le jour de l'enterrement. Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir en face" il rit légèrement.  
"C'est nouveau ça, depuis quand je m'excuse auprès de toi ? Tch !" Un sourire tendre apparu sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il soit déchire à l'intérieure.

I wonder what you'll take from me today

Je me demande ce que tu prendras de moi aujourd'hui

Sanity or just me breath away

Ma santé mentale ou juste mon souffle

It's hard to say

C'est dur à dire

Impossible for me to tell

Impossible pour moi de dire

What always walking on egg shells

Que toujours marcher sur des coquilles d'oeufs

Who you're going to be from day to day... to day

Qui tu seras jour après jour

"Ce jour la il y avait du monde, je ne sais pas si autant de gens se déplaceront pour le mien. Ca me fait chier de l'avouer, mais je le sais, qu'il y aura personne. Parce que toi, déjà, tu ne viendras pas... tu es la seule personne que j'aurais voulu voir, voir comment tu aurais rit de moi, voir comment tu te serais moquer après tant d'année" Un nouveau petit rire de sa part.  
"Ils me faisaient quand-même tous un peu pitié, tu es mort ? Et Alors ? La vie continue non ? Et puis les gens morts, c'est le quotidien d'Ikebukuro. Mais on ne parle pas des autres, et c'est quand un drame nous arrive, à nous ou à nos amis proches, qu'on se rend conte à quel point ça fait mal" Il sourit, un sourire mi-fou, mi-triste.

I wish that we would go back

J'aimerais qu'on puisse retourner

To what we were before

à ce que nous étions avant

But I don't think that I love you anymore, anymore

Mais je ne pense pas que je t'aime encore, encore

"Ils ont tous dit que c'était ma faute, tu sais. Shinra et Celty ne veulent plus me reparler. C'est triste hein ?" Il soupira.

"J'aurais préféré te tué moi-même si j'avais pu, mais non. Un toit, toi sur le bord, et avec un peu de malchance, voila où on en est. J'ai beaucoup pensé après ta mort, et aussi pendant d'ailleurs. Lorsque je te voyais tombé, c'est marrant mais j'ai vu comme un film de ma vie, notre vie. A 35 ans tu es mort. On a passé presque deux décennies ensemble, à se courir après dans les rues, à vouloir la mort de l'autre à chaque instant. Mais finalement, c'est moi qui ai gagné" cette fois son sourire devient un petit sourire narquois.

Wonder why it is that you don't see

Je me demande pourquoi tu ne vois pas

What you've changed since we first met

Que tu as changé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés

And how much that is killing me

Et à quel point ça me tue.

Know that I will always miss

Je sais que les papillons de notre premier baiser

The butterflies of our first kiss

Me manqueront toujours

And how you use to smile so easily

Et comment tu souriais si facilement

"Tu sais depuis que tu es partie je sens comme un petit vide dans ma vie, bien sûr j'ai toujours mes habitudes, mais je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'à force de combat je me suis attaché à toi" Un nouveau soupire.  
"Non c'est ridicule, oublie. Comme aurais-je pu m'attacher à quelqu'un comme toi ? C'est impensable ! Et tu sais, quand tu es mort je me suis aussi rappeler ce jour ou nous avons échange un baiser, il venait de moi. J'étais aussi perturbé que toi face à cette événement, pourtant après, on n'a rien changé, toujours, toujours, toujours la même chose, les même courses. On savait tout les deux qui finissait vainqueur dans tout les cas, et pourtant... On a toujours continué, comme une drogue. Je crois que c'est ça, tu étais ma drogue "

I wish that we would go back

J'aimerais qu'on puisse retourner

To what we were before

à ce que nous étions avant

But I don't think that I love you anymore, anymore

Mais je ne pense pas que je t'aime encore, encore

It's too hard to keep pretending

C'est trop dur de continuer de faire semblant

It's too hard to ignore

C'est trop dur à ignorer

But I don't think that I love you anymore, anymore

Mais je ne pense pas que je t'aime encore, encore

"Je crois que tu l'as vu ce jour la non ? Le jour où tu es mort, sur ce toit, avec moi. Tu l'as vu que j'ai essayé de te rattraper ? En le réalisant moi-même j'étais sous le choque, je me haïssais moi-même, c'est peut-être par instinct que j'ai fait ça, qui sait ! J'aurais quand-même voulu te rattraper, rien que pour voir ton expression quand je t'aurai lâché ensuite. Rien que pour voir la haine, la peur, le désespoir dans tes magnifiques yeux, mais non, il a fallu que tu tombe, que tu meures vingt étages plus bas. Moi qui pensais que tu pouvais te sortir de n'importe quel galère, que tu reviendra toujours à la vie pour me faire chier" Il grimace, une expression peu familière pour lui, entre le dégout et la haine.  
"Je ne crois pas t'avoir aimé, mais... pourquoi j'ai si mal alors ? Je n'ai jamais comprit ça de toute façon. L'amour est un sentiment bien trop humain, pour le monstre que je suis comme tu me le répliquais souvent" Un rire de fou traversa ses lèvres quelque instant alors qu'il se remémorait les souvenir avec l'autre.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Je suis désolé, je suis désolé

I never thought that it will come to this

Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça finirait comme ça

I know we'll never get back

Je sais que je ne retournerais jamais

To how we were before

à ce que nous étions avant

Cuz' I know that I don't love you anymore

Car je sais que je ne t'aime plus

It's too hard to keep pretending

C'est trop dur de continuer de faire semblant

It's too hard to ignore

C'est trop dur à ignorer

But I don't think that I love you anymore, anymore

Mais je ne pense pas que je t'aime encore, encore

L'homme se retourne, laissant sa capuche tombé sur ses épaules, la pluie tombant sur son visage, masquant ses larmes... Il ne pouvait les retenir, c'était trop dur. Il parti mais juste avant il prononça cette simple phrase, qui voulait tout dire.

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
